


Boundless

by Nebbykaythe



Category: Boundless - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Blood and Violence, Canon Bisexual Character, Canon Lesbian Character, Emotionally intense scenes, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Intense, Minor Character Death, Minor Violence, Multi, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Original Universe, Platonic Relationships, Platonic Soulmates, Suicide Attempt, Swearing, Threats of Violence, Unhealthy Relationships, collaborative effort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:29:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22702483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nebbykaythe/pseuds/Nebbykaythe
Summary: Everything seemed normal to Kimberly Pribble, until she had to move to Michigan with her mom after her parents split. Ever since then, Kimberly has had to deal with a demon on her back, unlikely friendships, and truths that have yet to be revealed.That's high school, I suppose.(Please read the tags!)
Relationships: Read The Book - Relationship
Kudos: 5





	1. Changes

**Author's Note:**

> IT'S FINALLY HERE!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm so excited to announce Boundless will be posting albeit slow updates!
> 
> I'm so grateful for everyone who has helped me with this story and has contributed! I love you all; this is for you.

It was on her 6th birthday when Kimberly noticed a change in her day. Every waking minute, she felt a presence by her side. She tried discussing the matter with her mother, it was just shaken off as a thought of pure imagination. Kimberly did have an imagination- like most children- but even she knew at her age that whatever she felt was certainly not imagination. This continued on for many years. When she’d try to discuss it with friends, they’d just laugh it off as well. Least to say, the situation was upsetting for Kimberly.

It was her 14th birthday when the presence revealed itself. Her parents had just recently separated and she was on her way to Michigan with her mother: her new home. She was upset; crying in the car while her mom went to buy snacks as a “picker-up”. That was when she saw him.

Spiky, dark auburn hair covered the creature’s tanned face while his amber eyes gleamed at the teenager. He cupped her face, his abnormally pointy fingers nearly suffocating the girl, before dramatically asking, “What’s wrong, Kim?”

Kimberly couldn’t deny the shiver that traveled up her spine when he spoke. Nevertheless, she answered him. “I, I don’t want to move all the way to Michigan. Who lives in god-awful Michigan? I won’t know anyone there, and it’s not like I’ll ever see my friends again. Mom says we’ll probably never visit Virginia ever again- and it’s not like the dumb cottage we’re living in will have internet.” She then realized she was rambling and quickly closed her mouth.

The human-like creature let go of Kimberly’s face, sighing his eccentric sigh once more. “Hey, it can’t be that bad, right? Who knows, you might see something interesting there.”

Kimberly scoffed. “What, like you?” To her surprise, the thing smiled and nodded. She could tell the creature was trying to cheer her up, and she couldn’t deny the fact that it was working.

“Yes, exactly- actually.” The creature chuckled.

Kimberly paused, trying to ignore the grin that wanted to appear on her face. “What are you, anyway?”

The creature extended his hand, making Kimberly realize that only his upper torso was human. The rest of his body faded into a black mist that connected to her back. After that revelation, Kimberly did not take his hand and tried to scoot away from him. All the creature did was chuckle once more.

“You’re the- thing- I’ve felt for eight years, aren’t you?” Kimberly was now more cautious than anything.

The creature chuckled. “Discord, at your service.” Discord stated, still holding out his hand. “I came a little earlier than the others, but I just couldn’t wait to meet you, Kimberly."

“What are you talking about? Others?” She couldn’t hide the confusion in her voice.

Discord groaned in frustration. “Look, I don’t have much time, m’kay? Unless you want to be seen talking to yourself- and before you even say it, no one else can see me- you need to shake my hand.” That confused Kimberly even more.

“You’re crazy. What’s the handshake for?”

Discord dawned that wicked smirk again. “Courtesy's sake.”

_I can’t argue with that, I guess_. With that, Kimberly slowly extended her hand out to Discord and shook it. It was only then she noticed that both of his pupils were drastically different sizes from each other. Kimberly shrugged it off. Must just be a, whatever he is, thing. With that, Discord disappeared, Kimberly’s mom returned to the car, and their three hour stretch to Michigan began again. _Soon,_ Kimberly thought, _soon everything will change._


	2. First Day of School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Kimberly's first day at her new school and things- as expected- don't go according to plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, it took a month, but the next chapter is out!
> 
> I went through some serious Writer's Block this past month- especially with all of the papers I've been having to write. But now that I have two weeks off of school, I hope to go ahead and write some chapters as a just in case something like that ever happens again!
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter. You get to meet a brand new character and get to know a little bit more about Kimberly and Discord's personalities.

Kimberly read her schedule and read it again before groaning. It had only been five minutes since she arrived at her new high school and she already wanted to quit.  _ Bayside High.  _ She thought to herself.  _ We aren’t even by any body of water.  _

What made the situation even worse was that Kimberly had to arrive 30 minutes early to school so she could find her classes. To her surprise, she actually didn’t have to travel that far class-to-class.  _ At least, that’s what I think. The room numbers being close means that they are close together, right?  _ Kimberly quickly found out that the answer was “no”.

The bell rang and Kimberly panicked. “Excuse me?” She called out to the nearest person. That happened to be a blonde, slightly curly haired girl in the darkest corner of the hallway. When Kimberly saw the girl’s dark brown dagger-like eyes piercing through her, she continued. “Could you help me? It’s my first day here and I have no clue where I’m going.”

She heard a familiar  _ pop!  _ of bubble gum come from the girl. “You didn’t ask  _ before  _ the bell rang?” The girl's tone was blank.

Kim held her schedule close to her chest. “Well, I assumed that the classes were close together, but I guess I was wrong. I know where the science room is, but I can’t find the English 9 room.”

The blonde shook her head. “English 9 is in the English department. Section E. Follow the signs and you can figure it out.” The girl moved from the corner and began walking away, her hands resting in her grey hoodie’s pockets.

“Oh, ok. Thanks I guess.” Kimberly was going to leave the girl alone, but suddenly had a bout of courage. “Hey!” She called out. When the blonde stopped in her tracks, Kimberly assumed she was listening and continued. “I never got your name.”

The blonde turned her head yet looked ahead of Kimberly. “I know,” was all the girl said before continuing walking down the hallway, her hands still in the pockets of her grey hoodie as she disregarded Kimberly.

Kimberly was speechless. In fact, her mouth was even slightly open from the girl’s two word response. Never in her life had she met someone so rude, Kimberly thought. Kimberly was so flabbergasted from the response that she didn’t notice a familiar presence revealing himself behind her back.

“You still have to get to class, Kim.” Discord said from behind her, his hands making it to her shoulders as if he was trying to push her to her next class. “Ya can’t be late on the first day of school.”

Kimberly finally got out of her spell and began walking. “That was the  _ rudest _ person I’ve ever met. Who doesn’t give you their name to someone who asks nicely? That girl doesn’t even know me yet she wants to judge  _ me _ ?” She huffed in annoyance. “I hope I never have to see her again. Jesus Christ.”

Discord mockingly nodded. “Some people are just real jerks, huh? Knowing her, she’s probably a hothead.” 

Kimberly shook her head. “No, she seems more cold-hearted than anything.” 

Discord shrugged. “To each their own.” They stopped at the English 9 room. “Well, you’re already three minutes late. Have fun, kiddo!” With that, Discord was gone.

Kimberly sighed, and slowly opened the door.

***

Discord only reappeared when Kimberly was having lunch in the hallway. At the moment, she had made no new friends and was as lonely as ever. Discord patted her on the back. “I’m sure you’ll make some friends soon, Kim.” When Kimberly didn’t respond, he lowered himself to meet her eyes. “I’m serious. If a guy like me can have friends, then a gal like you can get friends too.”

Kimberly rolled her eyes at this notion. “How can you have friends if you’ve been following me around almost my whole life?”

Discord didn’t respond but rather pointed down the hallway. When Kimberly looked, she noticed the rude blonde girl from earlier that morning. 

“What, her? I don’t think she’s gonna be my-” Discord cut Kimberly off.

“No, look  _ behind  _ her, sweetie.”

Kimberly then focused her attention not on the girl, but the creature behind the girl. She had to do a double take. Behind the blonde girl was a creature attached to her back- much like Discord was to Kimberly. With fiery red hair standing up and curling at the ends, pointy ears, and dark skin, Kimberly suddenly realized what Discord meant when he called the girl a ‘hothead’. 

In the shock of the moment and without thinking, Kimberly stupidly asked. “Is that one of your friends?”

Discord chuckled and said almost instantly one word.

“Nope.”


	3. The Explaination

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kimberly is face to face yet again with the rude blonde student from the morning. Along with that, Discord has a lot of explaining to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is! Apologies it took so long ^^. I got burnt out with other stuff to do and I felt as if I had to plan this story more than what I had. I'm not sure when the next update will be, but just know that I am thinking about this story and if I'm not updating, I'm working on the plot!

There are many things that Kimberly wanted to do at that moment. One of them, of course, was running far away so that she’d never have to see that girl nor the creature on her back again. The second thing was that Kimberly wanted to ask Discord more about his not-friend.  _ After all,  _ she thought,  _ he was stalking me for most of my life, so don’t I deserve to know a little bit about his life too?  _ Unfortunately, Kimberly had no time to do either of those things. The blonde was in front of her, glaring at Kimberly just like she did that same morning.

When the blonde didn’t speak, Kimberly did. “Hey,” she meekly replied, pretending to dust herself off as if she hadn’t been eating lunch in the hallway for the past 30 minutes. Kimberly’s brown eyes wouldn’t meet the blonde’s gaze and instead opted to look at her black jeans and extremely used black boots.

“Hey.” The blonde replied back. While the blonde was staring at Kimberly, her mind was on other things. The stranger was thinking about what the creature on her back was saying, and what was said right after the two students met on the first day of school. She was thinking about why the creature would want her to stay away from Kimberly, and why the creature even bothered to mention it to her in the first place.

The blonde snapped out of her trance when she heard Kimberly’s voice. “I’m sorry, am I in your way or something? I can leave if you want, I only sat here for a little bit to get away from everyone-”

“No.” The blonde cut her off. She was still chewing the same piece of bubblegum from earlier, yet made no attempt to pop it when talking to Kimberly like before. “Tomorrow, you’re going to sit with me and my friends at lunch on the roof, got it?” The blonde’s words were harsh, but Kimberly was shocked to find that her voice was not. 

Kimberly shook her head. “I’m sorry, I don’t think-” She was cut off once again by the blonde.

“Look, you don’t have friends. Just sit with us. You don’t have to talk. Just sit. “ Kimberly knew that she wasn’t going to get out of this situation with a ‘no’, so she hesitantly agreed. “Cool. You know where the rooftop is. I’m sure you’ll be able to find me.” The blonde began walking away just like before, giving Kimberly more things to think about than before.

***

The rest of the school day went by in a blur. It was a shock to both Kimberly and Discord how she managed to spend the rest of the day being quiet, not saying a word to anyone else unless spoken to. The students who gossiped about her in the hallway made the typical rumors: getting expelled from her own school, being in the Witness Protection Program, and even going so far as to say that Kimberly murdered her father and was on the lam. No one ever thought to come up with the simplest solution; first day jitters.

Kimberly came home, ate dinner, and quickly laid down in bed and began aimlessly scrolling through her phone. It was then that Discord appeared once more. She at first ignored his presence and continued staring at her phone, but then finally turned around to look at him after his pestering became too much.

“There. Now, was that so hard to do?” Discord had his arms crossed and looked annoyed. (Which was a surprise to Kimberly and answered one of her many questions about Discord’s personality.)

“Yes.” Kimberly said sarcastically. “Now, are you going to explain why there was a woman attached to that girl’s back? You know, the same way you’re attached to mine?” 

Discord uncrossed his arms and sat down on the bed. “That woman? That’s Annie. She’s like me, albeit a little more temperamental. Annie’s attached to that girl for the same reason I’m attached to you.”

“And what exactly is that reason?”

Discord shook his head. “I thought we were becoming friends, why do you have so many questions all of the time?”

Kimberly scoffed. “You seem to know a lot more about me than I do you.” There was silence. “If you won’t answer that, then at least tell me what the hell you are.”

Discord grinned. “I’m not too sure you’d like what I am, toots.”

“You act as if you’re Satan.” Kimberly smirked slightly, but that smirk fell when Discord didn’t respond. “You’re joking, right? Please tell me you’re joking.”

Discord suddenly jumped up and took a bow before reciting, “Well-renowned demon, heir to Satan’s throne, next-in-line as Lucifer, the one- the only- Discord at your service!” He flicked up hand forward, reaching out to Kimberly.

Now Kimberly was sitting straight up, mouth agape in shock. “A-A demon?!” She crawled to the other side of the bed, refusing to take Discord’s hand. “Why is a demon attached to me? Why has a  _ demon  _ been stalking me for my whole life?!” She put her hand to her head. “I mean, I was just a kid when I felt your presence. What could a kid have done wrong? I don’t understand…”

“You didn’t have to do anything wrong, hun. It’s just the forces of destiny that bound us together!” Discord looked to see Kimberly trembling. He quickly crawled over to pat her on the back. “Hey, it’s not so bad, right? You ain’t the only one stuck with a demon. Annie’s like me too. That blonde girl is in the same boat as you.” 

Kimberly perked up. “You mean to tell me I’m not the only one at that school with a demon on her back?” Discord shook his head. “Well, I’m not surprised it’s her. She’s been rude to me every time I’ve seen her! She must be listening to that demon too much.”

Discord chuckled. “Actually, knowing Annie, it’s the opposite.” Discord turned his head to look at the window, zoning out only for a moment as Kimberly stopped trembling as much.

“Why aren’t you and Annie friends?” It was an innocent question, but it made Discord quickly jump up off of the bed and walk to the window. There was a pregnant pause between the two for what felt like eternity before Discord spoke up.

“Why would we be, Kim?” 

***

That very next morning at school, the blonde girl slammed her locker door shut and began walking to her next class. Behind her, a red haired woman was yelling, “Maybe if you listened to me, you wouldn’t be as pissed as you are right now! I told you to stay away from that Kimberly girl- and what did you do? You invited her to sit with  _ all of your friends  _ at lunch! Your friends don’t need that demon hanging around them.

“They hang around you just fine! It’s my job to introduce Kimberly around the school. If I don’t do it, I’ll fail Student Aid. Despite what you think about me, I care about my future. Demon or no demon, she’s sitting with us at lunch today.” 

Annie scoffed. “Yeah, like working at a school is going to be a financially stable livelihood.” Icy didn’t respond. “I don’t want you getting hurt. It’s my job to protect you, no matter what you think.”

Icy scoffed. “Yeah, you’ve helped me  _ so much  _ so far in life. I’ve only known you for a year, Annie, fuck off.” She continued walking towards her first class.

“You might not think so, but I’ve saved you from a lot of shit Icy- okay? So before you get pissed at me for things I can’t control, think about all I’ve done for you in a year. I’ve helped chase idiots away from you, tried to cheer you up when you were down, and even helped your friends with some of their stupid schoolwork! I’m a demon- it’s not in my job description to be a nice person. I’m telling you now: Kimberly is bad news. I know that demon on her back, and you shouldn’t trust him or her. Bring her to lunch for all I care- in fact go be her best friend- see if I give a damn anymore.” With that Annie disappeared off of Icy’s back, leaving Icy even more irate than before.

“I’ll do whatever I want- you don’t control me. If I want to talk to someone like me, I’ll talk to someone like me.” Icy rambled to herself in a whisper before rolling her eyes. “Not like it matters. When I die, I’m demon food anyways.”


End file.
